tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rice
Rice (ご飯) is one of the main heroines of Food Mew Mew. She's the personification of Rice. Appearance Rice Rice has pale skin, fluffy pink hair and brown eyes. Mew Rice As Mew Rice her hair and eyes turns white. Suffolk sheep ears and a tail appear on her head and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a Suffolk Sheep head, is located on her left inner thigh. Personality Rice is sweet and caring. She is always wanting to learn the human culture. Loves to read, dance and sing. Abilities Animal She has the abilities of a Suffolk sheep. Weapon Her weapon is Rice Staff, a white staff with rice on top of it. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached on the base of the rice upon the staff. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Rice Healing, which she swings her staff around and anyone she's nearby is healed and any enemies nearby is purified. Story Chapter 1 Rice? She is first turned into a human by Kikyo and Ren and when she is turned into a human she appeared naked but then she is given clothes by Kikyo. She is told the situation by the boys and said that she's needed after the explain what happened to her. They inject her with the DNA of a Suffolk Sheep afterwards and she is really excited about it. Rice is given the task of looking for other foods to personify into Mew Mews for the Food Mew Mew Team. A few hours later they are attached by Sakura Spirit, a weak Fallen Angel and that's when she first transforms into Mew Rice. She defeated the weak Fallen Angel with Ribbon Rice Healing easily. She then helps Ren and Kikyo build the Kosei-ka shokuhin Academy. Chapter 2 New Ally TBA Chapter 3 Sake the European Bison TBA Relationships Ren They get along extremely well. Always messing around together. Though she tried to stop him if any of his messing around and pranks try to go a little too fare. Kikyo Good with each other. Since he's the mature one, he's always helping her out with Mew Mew stuff. Pudding Good friends. Though Rice is always calming Pudding down when needed which helps a lot. Sake Good friends, they never argue or fight. They work well together and are usually chatting with each other on their break. Chocolate They get along extremely well. They do have conversations about disagreements from time to time, but they make up afterwards. Cola Friends. The two are pretty close and usually hangs out a close when she isn't with Salad. Boston Lobster On good terms, despite a little fights from now and then. Though their fights never last very long. Salad She is close with Salad and usually ends up protecting her. She's like a big sister towards Salad. Hawthorne Ball Are always making stuff together and exploring. The are usually easily curious by others things together. Hamburger TBA French Fries TBA Salty Tofu TBA Sweet Tofu TBA Crepe TBA Unagi TBA Etymology Rice is the seed of the grass species Oryza sativa or Oryza glaberrima. International Weapon Food Mew Mew Power (English) - Healing Staff Attack Food Mew Mew Power (English) - Nature's Blessing Trivia * The Suffolk sheep are a black-faced, open-faced breed of domestic sheep raised primarily for meat. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is RiHeal Staff. Gallery Rice.png|Casual Clothing Rice - Uniform.png|Café Uniform Rice - School.png|School Uniform Suffolksheep.png|The Suffolk Sheep Rice.jpg|Rice Mew Rice (Freebie).png| Mew Rice (drawn by Annika) Category:White Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Food Mew Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Food Mew Mew Characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of Food Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Mews with Caprinae Genes